Jalil Kubdel
|-|The Pharaoh = - Regular = - Scarlet = }} |-|Jalil Kubdel = Summary Jalil Kubdel is a young historian and Alix Kubdel's older brother. In "The Pharaoh", after his theories about an ancient Egyptian scroll are disregarded by his father, Jalil is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes the Pharaoh, a supervillain with the powers of each ancient Egyptian gods. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A. Higher with the power of Sekhmet Name: Jalil Kubdel (Civilian), The Pharaoh (Akumatized Villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Apparently 3350 as the Pharaoh) Classification: Human, Young Historian | Egyptian God, Akumatized Villian Powers and Abilities: |-|Jalil= Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|The Pharaoh= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Competent Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Flight, Immortality (Type 6), Strength Augmentation, Sealing, Time Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Capable of trapping his victims in time bubbles that causes them to move slower from the outside), Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can turn others into mummies at his command), Vibration Manipulation, Death-Life Manipulation, Resurrection (Can exchange a life for another), Telekinesis; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Pharaohs that would remain immobile until Jalil gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought Ladybug and Cat Noir about a year after they fought Stoneheart). Higher with the power of Sekhmet (Held back Season 1 Ladybug and Cat Noir with a single clap of his hands) Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Roughly comparable to The Mime. Able to keep up with Season 1 Ladybug) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Comparable to the Mime, who held up the Eiffel Tower. With the power of Sekhmet, he was able to casually bend a couple of steel bars) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class. Higher with the power of Sekhmet Durability: Wall level (Comaparable to Marinette, who took a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Caught Ladybug's Yo-Yo effortlessly without any damage). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, several meters with Telekinesis. Several meters with shockwaves (With the power of Sekhmet). At least tens of meters with optic blasts and time bubbles (With the power of Anubis and the power of Thoth respectively) Standard Equipment: Scroll of Papyrus, Tutankhamun's Sceptre Intelligence: High (Natural Historian, and gains higher intelligence as the Pharaoh, although out witted by Ladybug) Weaknesses: He can only use one God's power at a time (as shown). If his Amulet is destroyed, he will loose his powers. If his Akuma is purified after being defeated he won’t be able to duplicate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Egyptian God Powers: He's able to use the power of an ancient Egyptian god at choice. They are listed below: *'Thoth:' The god of knowledge, gives him the power to create time-slowing bubbles that trap people and slow them down. *'Sekhmet:' The goddess of fire, war, dance, love, the desert wind and medicine, gives him even more strength, making him able to create powerful shockwaves only by clapping his hands and bend metal bars with ease. *'Anubis:' The god of funerary rituals and (in more ancient depictions) death itself, gives him the power to shoot rays from his eyes that turn people into undead mummies under his control. *'Horus:' The god of the sky and kingship, gives him the power to fly. Keys: Jalil | The Pharaoh Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Male Characters Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Humans Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Life Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8